A Mother's Love
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: A three-shot where Peri finds out the truth! Leela Lomax is her Mum. Peri Lomax is her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Please try to ignore any mistakes there may be.  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the Lomax house; the family was watching television. Sam and Danny were on one couch while Tegan was sat in the chair and Ste was sat on the floor and Leela and Peri were sat on the other couch, Peri had fallen asleep and she was now laying with her head on Leela's lap.

Leela glanced down and saw how peaceful Peri looked and a smile found its way onto her lips; _my beautiful little girl. _

Leela looked up and noticed her Mum and Dad looking at her with a disapproving look; this pissed Leela off, so she careful got up headed for the stairs.

Leela's movement woke Peri with a jump and she looked around noticing that her Mum, Dad and Leela were apparently having some sort of silent conversation.

"Mum..." Peri said and unbeknown to her Leela's eye's snapped towards her.

No one in the room seemed to notice the way Leela responded when Peri called Mum, nobody but Ste.

Ste looked at Leela questioningly but she just brushed it off.

"Leela" Peri said.

"Yeah..."

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Leela asked.

"You don't look too good and you're been acting weird, is something going on between you and Mum and Dad" Peri asked looking between the people she knew as her Dad, Mum, and Sister.

"Oh me, I'm fine" Leela replied with an uneasy smile, and then all of a sudden Leela noticed something wrong with Peri; she didn't look quite right.

The next second was a blur and Leela was the first to be at her side as her 'sister' started fitting.

"Peri, Pez" she called, and then she looked to her Mum and Dad who were in full panic mode "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know, call an ambulance" Danny shouted at his eldest daughter but she froze "NOW"

"I got it" Ste said, quickly dialling 999.

Leela didn't know what to do; she freaking out; _what was happening to her daughter?_

"They're on their way" Ste said and at that moment Leela seeming to break out of her own mind and come back to reality.

Ste couldn't help but look at Leela and she noticed this; she knew that he knew something, but right now the only concern was Peri.

Xxxxxxxx

The Lomax family watched as Peri got loaded into the ambulance; she had stopped fitting but she was unconscious due to hitting her head quite hard when she tried to stand up, even though the paramedics had told her not to; Peri was always stub, a lot like her Mum.

Leela and Sam both went to step into the ambulance with her but the paramedic lady stopped them.

"Only one person can go with her"

"She's my daughter" Sam said.

Leela looked anxiously at her Dad and he gave her a small nod.

"Sam, why don't we just follow in the car" Danny said causing Sam to look at him "She'll be fine with her big sis"

Leela silently looked at her Dad thanking him before stepping in the ambulance.

As the doors shut Leela's eyes caught her brother's and they said all she needed to know; he definitely knew now.

Leela sat in the back of the ambulance as it drove along, holding her daughter's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, you have a right to know and it's killing me, watching on the sidelines as you grow up and call someone else mum" Leela spoke to her unconscious daughter.

"I love you Peri" she cried "Please just wake up, please... she sobbed, resting her head on the side of the trolley.

"Please, please, please, please..." she chanted over and over again before she felt a pressure on her hand; Peri squeezed her hand.

"Leela..." she asked groggily and Leela smiled at her.

"Hey there, you gave us a bit of a fright"

"Where's Mum?" she looked around "Where am I?"

"You started fitting and hit you head, they're taking you to hospital to see what's wrong, but it's okay, I'm here" Leela smiled.

"Where's Mum?" she repeated.

_Here_ Leela thought to herself before answering Peri's question.

"She's right behind us, I promise" Leela smiled before silence fell between them.

Xxxxxxx

"It seems your daughter has had a Tonic-clonic seizure" the doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Epilepsy" Leela said.

"Yes, it appears so" he said before looking back to Sam and Danny

"I know this must have come as a shock to you but it's really nothing to worry about, it is very manageable, but we would like to keep your daughter in for a bit longer so we can run some more tests so we can see what the causes are and if it needs treating, sometimes a fit can come on from things as simple as sleep deprivation and these tests will enable us to find that out"

"Also because she is so young this might just be a onetime thing and it might never happen again, but the tests will allow us to now more" the doctor explained, then he exited the room.

The Lomax family minus Tegan who had to stay behind to look after Rose was in the hospital waiting beside Peri's bed.

A nurse came to take her for a brain scan that would allow them to now more.

"Can I go with her?" Leela asked the nurse.

"Course you can, if that's what Peri wants" she looked at Peri and the next words that Peri said broke Leela's heart.

She had never been interested in telling Peri the truth; she was safe, happy and loved that's all Leela wanted, plus she still got to be a part of her life, but after the whole Sienna thing where she thought Peri was her daughter and nearly took her away from the family it's made her want Peri and everyone to know who Peri really was; that she was her little girl and no one else's.

"I want Mum to come" Peri said looking at Leela as if to say sorry.

"Okay, well we'll be here when you get back, love you" Leela said, and then she hugged her little girl.

"Love you more" Peri said, smiling at her.

Xxxxxxxx

"We have the results back" the doctor said coming into the room.

"And?" Sam and Leela asked at the same time.

"Peri, are you alright with me to read them out?" the doctor questioned and Peri nodded.

"Okay" the doctor took a long breath "The tests show that you have Tuberous Sclerosis which caused a benign tumor to form, while it is not life threatening it can cause things such as epilepsy fits like what you experienced"

Ste looked at Leela and they seemed to have a silent conversation before the doctor spoke again.

"Now Tuberous Sclerosis is quite rare, it's an inherited condition which causes tumors to develop in all different places of the body and it seems one has developed in your brain, the fit happened because of the pressure it was putting on your brain. Now the tumour you have is non-cancerous and can be surgically removed in a very simply operation"

"I know this must be a big shock but a nurse will be along with all the information you will need to understand this condition"

The room fell silent as the doctor left.

"But... How?" Sam said in shock; not knowing how her 'daughter' could have this condition.

Before anyone else could speak a nurse came in with information for them.

"Are you aware of the carrier of this condition? If not..." before the nurse could finish Leela spoke up.

"Her Dad" she whispered.

"Pardon?" The nurse asked.

"Her Dad has it" Leela said louder this time.

"Okay" The nurse said, leaving the room; the tension not going unnoticed by her.

"W...What? My Dad? Peri said looking toward Danny"You have it?"

"No..."

"But... sh...she said" Peri stuttered.

"Sweetie... I don't have it" Danny told her.

"But... my Dad does" she said in shock; putting two and two together.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at her 'Dad' "You cheated on Dad?" Peri accused looking at Sam.

"No...NO" Sam shouted.

"Are you my Mum and Dad?" Peri whispered.

"Peri..." Sam started...

"Are you?" Peri asked louder.

"No" Danny answered honestly "We're not your biological parents, but we brought you up, you ARE our daughter"

"But I'm not though, am I? Peri said, then she looked towards Leela "And how do you know my Dad? Do you two know him? She asked looking at Sam and Danny again.

"So my Mum didn't want me?" she cried.

"Yes, your Mum did want you, she loves you" Leela pleaded "I wanted you so much" she sobbed.

"Mum?" Peri whispered.

"Yes, it's me I'm your Mum, I am and I love you so much darling" Leela admitted through sobs.

Peri didn't speak; the room went quiet.

Leela walked over to her daughter's hospital bed and went to hold her hand but Peri shook her off and rolled over, facing away from her family who had all lied to her for years.

"Get out... All of you" she shouted as she could feel her tears coming.

"Pez..." Danny begged.

"Go away" she said.

Leela was in such a state that Ste had to take her out of the room and with one last look at her beloved daughter she was pulled away by her brother; Peri's uncle.

* * *

**This is just going to be left as a one-shot unless asked otherwise, then I might add more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so so greatful for all the reviews and i love you all for them, as a thank you here is part two, and i think a part 3 will come and that will complete this little story!**

* * *

As Peri woke up in her hospital bed after countless attempts to get to sleep; she just wanted her Mum, but who was that now? Leela, or Sam; the woman she grew up calling mummy, the woman who was there for her, the woman who helped her and protected her, but then again Leela her 'sister' who was really her mother; Leela hadn't left her, not really; not completely; not entirely, no, she was still there in her own way; in a sister way.

Peri had known Leela her whole life and Leela helped her too; she took her to school, picked her up and helped her do her homework, she played with her and did all the things a big sister would, and she couldn't bring herself to hate that, the thing that she didn't like was that she had been lied to her whole life; they could have told her sooner, she could have handle it, and if she never ended up in hospital would they have ever told her?

As Peri lay in the bed trying and failing to get some sleep she looked towards the doors leading to the hospital corridors; the corridors were pretty empty; a few doctors and nurses walking around doing whatever it is they do, then something caught her eye and a small smile graced her lips, but she quickly covered it up with a frown.

Leela walked into the room through the double doors and slowly approached her daughter's bed.

Neither of them said a word; Leela just got a chair and sat down at the end of the bed.

"You shouldn't be here" Peri said bitterly; she may not hate Leela but she was angry; so angry.

"I had to see you..." Leela whispered "Mum's going off on one"

"She's not my Mum" Peri shouted; good job she had a private side room all to herself or else she would have no doubt woken the other patients up.

"Peri, please just let me explain"

"Explain, explain what? Explain how you didn't want me? Peri said as a tear fell down her face "How you just handed me over like an unwanted toy" her tears were now falling like a waterfall "Wasn't I good enough for you?" she cried.

"You were more than good enough, you were perfect, the moment I saw you I fell in love with you, but I was so young, I couldn't cope... your Dad had left me, I didn't even have time to tell him about you, and I couldn't do it on my own..."

"So you just gave me up?"

"You have to understand, I was only a kid myself, what sort of life could I have possible given you?" Leela said as her own tears started falling.

"One with my Mum, but instead I got a life full of lies" Peri said "My whole life has been a lie" she shouted before breaking down in tears on the bed.

"Peri..." Leela whispered getting up and going over to her little girl who she so desperately loved; she went to take Peri's hand in her own but Peri just rolled over as silent tears fell down her face.

Leela looked at her daughter who was facing away from her and she knew that Peri needed time; there was nothing more to say; not really.

"I love you so much" Leela whispered, knowing Peri could hear, then she left the room.

Peri watched as her Mum who she always knew as her Sister left the room.

Xxxxxx

Morning came and Peri didn't feel any better; she was still angry at her family for lying to her.

It was now the start of visiting hours and Peri got a visit from someone she wasn't expecting; someone she had grown to like, someone who cared about her and could help her.

"Hey you" Sienna said.

"Hey" Peri beamed; she had grown close to Sienna and she had told her about her daughter who had been taken away from her, the daughter who she thought was dead until recently.

"How are you feeling?" Sienna asked with a soft smile at Peri.

"Ok I guess" Peri answered but Sienna could tell that something was bothering her.

"Guess what I've got for you?" Sienna asked sounding excited.

"What?" Peri asked half-heartedly.

Sienna pulled a wrapped present out from her coat pocket and handed it to Peri who just looked at it in surprise; surprise that Sienna would buy her a present when it wasn't her birthday or anything special like that.

"Open it?" Sienna said basically ready to burst from the eagerness of seeing Peri's reaction.

Peri ripped the paper off and her eyes widened in absolute joy.

"Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you" Peri screamed "I can't believe you got me this, thank you" she beamed as she stared at the items in front of her; Sienna had gotten her a signed T-Shirt by 'The Vamps' along with their new CD 'meet the vamps', and a Poster of them; she loved it; 'The Vamps' where her favourite band ever.

"Leela's my mum" Peri suddenly blurted out.

"I know" Sienna whispered looking at Peri with sympathy.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Leela told me a few days ago..." Sienna trailed off "She loves you, you know?"

"I know" Peri smiled sadly "But it's just, they lied to me... all of them" she cried.

"They did what they thought was best, your Mum didn't abandon you" Sienna said reaching for Peri's hand and squeezing it "Just think about it yeah?"

Peri nodded her head thinking about what Sienna had said and thinking about what she had told her about her baby girl who was taken away from her because they thought she was too young; she was thirteen, a year younger than Leela when she had her.

"Thanks" she said coming back from her thoughts.

"You're welcome, well I best be off, I arranged to meet Mark soon..." Sienna said as she got up.

"Thanks for coming and the gifts" Peri smiled.

"It's no problem, but just think about what I said..."

Xxxxxxx

Leela came back to visit Peri who reluctantly agreed she could stay; they didn't say much to each other, they just sat there in each other's company; they both had so many things they wanted to say but they couldn't find the words, they didn't know where to start.

"Hey, I was just on the way home from work and thought I'd pop in to see you" Sam said as she walked in the door.

Peri looked towards Leela who was sitting at the end of the bed and Sam followed her gaze to see her sat there.

"Oh..." was all Sam could say as she looked at her eldest daughter who shocked her by coming home pregnant when she was only fourteen.

"Hi" Leela said looking at her Mum who quickly diverted her gaze.

"How are you?" Sam said ignoring her daughter and looking towards Peri.

"I'm fine Mum" Peri said, smiling weakly at her 'Mum', not failing to notice the way Leela flinched when she said Mum.

"I'm just going to the toilet" Peri said just as a nurse came into the room and looked at Peri's notes.

"Can you tell me your daughter's Date Of Birth? It seems it isn't on her new notes" the nurse spoke.

Leela looked towards her Mum waiting for her to answer but she didn't; she looked like she was trying to remember.

"It's 23rd February 2000" Leela spoke without thinking.

Peri stood at the door of her bathroom listening to what was being said; he own Mum didn't remember when she was born, but she wasn't her Mum was she? She was her Grandma. Her Mum and Dad were her Grandma and Granddad, her sisters were her Mum and Aunt, her brother was her Uncle and her Nieces and Nephew were her cousins.

Peri came out of the bathroom and slammed the door seeing her Grandma and Mum stood staring at each other as if they were having some kind of silent argument.

Before anything could be said a doctor came in to tell Peri a slot had came available in theatre so she could go for her operation tonight instead of having to wait until tomorrow; considering it was a simple procedure and her life wasn't in danger it didn't really matter if she had it now or tomorrow along as she had it.

Xxxxxx

A nurse came to prep Peri for theatre and then she waited until the doctor came to take her down for her operation.

By now Danny had joined Sam and Leela and they were all sat around Peri's bed watching her in concern.

Peri was feeling crowded and overwhelmed; she was scared and she wanted her Mum, but who was that really? Just then the doctor came in with two nurses to wheel her down to theatre.

"I want my Mum" Peri cried out.

"One person can come down with you as far as theatre" the doctor spoke.

"Mum..."

Sam stepped forward and went to take her daughter's hand but Peri shook her head violently.

"I WANT MY MUM" Peri shouted before letting a scared sob out.

The whole room seemed to go silent then and Leela looked at her daughter and her heart broke, before she could think another thought she rushed forward and took her daughter in her arms; hugging her so tightly that she was afraid she wasn't going to let go.

"It's okay I'm here... I'm here" Leela sobbed, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Sam and Danny stood there in shook, feeling useless as they watched Peri get wheeled away with her biological mother by her side; comforting and reassuring her.

* * *

**30/05/14: this is now going to be a 3-shot! so one more chapter guys then thats it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter, sorry if it's not all that good guys, but this was only ever meant to be a shot or two, but i hope it's decent and not too disappointing. **

* * *

It was a few days after Peri's operation and she was getting ready to go home; she had just finished getting changed when she felt her phone buzz, going over to it she read the reply she was so eagerly waiting for.

'**I'm outside' **said the message and she smiled to herself, pushing the little bit of doubt she had aside.

Typing a quick reply back she send it then stuffed everything in her bag and made her way out of the hospital, making sure she wasn't seen by Leela who was coming to pick her up; since the operation her and Leela had become closer, but she still found it hard; she saw Leela as her sister so it was hard for her to get her head around the fact that she was actually her Mother.

Peri loved Leela, of course she did, she always loved Leela, but that was as a sister; loving a sister was different to loving a mother and Peri still saw Leela as her sister, despite how much closer they had become over the past days it still felt weird for her.

Making her way to the entrance of the hospital she saw who she was looking for; the person had their back to her, so she walked up to them and put her hands over their eyes.

"Guess who?" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Erm..." he teased.

"It's me" she said as she bounced in front of him in excitement; she was so glad she had someone like him to look out for her "Thanks for coming"

"You're my best friend of course I was going to come" Tom said sincerely "But I'm not letting you runaway Peri"

"Then why are you here?" Peri snapped, feeling frustrated.

"So I can make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"It's all a lie... they all lied to me..."

"About what?" Tom asked.

"Not here, let's go to the folly" Peri said before tugging Tom with her.

"Alright fine, but you're going to tell me when we're there"

"Fine" Peri agreed before they both ran off to the folly.

Xxxxxx

"Beat you" Peri said sticking her tongue out at Tom before going over to the bench and sitting down, trying to catch her breath.

"So you gonna tell me now?" Tom asked as he walked over to sit beside her.

Peri looked at Tom and smiled; she always thought Tom was cute and she loved that he was so kind and caring.

"My Mum and Dad" she simply said.

"What about them?" Tom asked.

"They aren't my Mum and Dad, they lied, they all lied..."

"What?" Tom screeched "What do you mean they aren't your Mum and Dad?"

"I mean they aren't my parents Tom, they lied to me"

Tom didn't know what to say "W...well who are your real parents then?"

"I don't know my Dad, but his name is Cameron and he's in prison for something and..." she stopped, trying to find the words; they still felt pretty unnatural to her, she wasn't used to saying her Mum was Leela, it was always Sam.

"And what?" Tom asked willing her to carry on.

"My Mum... My Mum is... it's" she stuttered, getting tongue-tied.

"You're Mum..."

"My Sister..."

"What?" Tom asked not understanding what she was trying to say.

"It's Leela, she's my Mum"

"What? You're Sister?" he asked, getting a small nod in reply.

"I don't know how to feel, I mean she just gave me up, I'm so angry..."

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her as much as possible "She must have been young when she had you..."

"Well yeah I guess, but it still hurts..." Peri said as her eyes began to water "They lied and if I never got ill they wouldn't have ever told me"

"You don't know that..." Tom said honestly causing Peri to shrug in response "Look, you have your family, you're Mum, they all love you and care about you, I don't have much family left, most of them are dead and the ones I do have don't even care enough to bother with me, when my brother died I lived with his wife and her family but then she died so now I live with The Osborne's who I love, but they aren't my family... what I'm trying to say is, don't take what you have for granted, your family may have lied to you but they are still your family, they still looked after you and cared for you, they could have given you up completely but they didn't and I tell you why they didn't, it's because they love you Peri, your Mum may have been too young to look after you or whatever reason but she still loved you and I bet you anything that she would do anything and everything to make you happy.

Peri listened to ever word Tom was saying and she realised how selfless she was being; sure they lied to her but they were HER family and they cared; they loved her no matter the circumstances.

Peri hadn't noticed that she was crying but she was; Tom's little speech made her realise how lucky compared to some she was, wiping her tears away she quickly got up, pressing and kiss to Tom's cheek she mumbled and quick Thanks before running off.

Xxxxxx

Peri had ran all the way back to the hospital hoping Leela was still there and she was; she was waiting out the front with her phone in her hands and worry written all over her face.

Looking at her phone Peri noticed five missed calls all from Leela, her Sister slash Mum; she walked over to where Leela stood causing her to look up and the minute Leela saw her daughter was safe she smiled in relief.

"Oh thank god" she said "I was so worried, you weren't at home and you weren't answering your phone, I thought... I thought..." she couldn't finish that sentence the thought was too painful to even think about "I'm just so glad you're okay"

"I'm okay" Peri agreed, before hugging a surprised Leela who quickly hugged her back.

"It's going to take time..." Peri trailed off "But I think I can get used to it" she grinned at her Mum who happily returned it as they started to walk home.

"That's good to know" Leela smirked, feeling happy that she hadn't lost her daughter forever.

"Should I start calling you Mum?" Peri asked.

"That's entirely up to you, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

Looking at her Mum Peri answered honestly; she knew how much it would mean to her if she called her Mum but she wasn't sure, not just yet anyway.

"It's okay..." Leela reassured her seeing the conflict on her face.

Giving her a soft smile she said "Maybe soon, but I need to get used to it, I mean you've been my Sister my whole life"

"You were never just my Sister" Leela whispered back, before they continued their walk home in a peaceful silence.

It was going to be hard no doubt about that, it was going to take time to get there, to the place that they wanted to be; that place where Peri called her Mum; that place where Peri went to Leela for comfort; that place where Peri saw Leela as her Mum and only her Mum. They could get to that place where Peri forgave the family for lying to her about her parentage it would just take time; time for the family to heal; time for the family to forgive, but in the end they would make it as Mother and Daughter; as a family.


End file.
